Quebrantamiento
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: "Conforme se acercan a su destino el aire parece más pesado, el kimono parece quemar su pálida piel, las lágrimas amenazan con salir intempestivamente y comienza a quebrarse en mil pedazos."


_**Disclaimer: **_Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi. Sólo la historia es mía.

_**Summary: "**_Conforme se acercan a su destino el aire parece más pesado, el kimono parece quemar su pálida piel, las lágrimas amenazan con salir intempestivamente y ella comienza a quebrarse en mil pedazos."

* * *

_**Quebrantamiento**_

* * *

Era media noche, cuando finalmente arribaron a Ukiyoe.

En esos momentos, parece moverse de forma ausente y mecánica, mientras el líder de los Samba Garasu volaba frente a ella, guiándola hasta su destino desde su inesperado encuentro.

Conforme se acercan a su destino el aire parece más pesado, el kimono parece quemar su pálida piel, las lágrimas amenazan con salir intempestivamente y comienza a quebrarse en mil pedazos.

_Eso no puede estar pasando._

Se detiene abruptamente al notar que el tengu lo hace también, quedando frente a la gran puerta shoji. Karasu Tengu le regala una mirada abatida, mientras ingresa a la habitación deslizando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez sola en el pasillo, lo único que sus oídos captan de adentro de la habitación son los rezos de todos los congregados esa noche. Y lo único que quiere, es salir corriendo.

Ella, quien jamás en su vida ha huido de nada. Ella, aguerrida, valiente, orgullosa; por primera vez en su existencia se siente sin fuerzas, se siente vacía y también terriblemente furiosa con los Dioses y el cruel destino.

Siente que el aire no es suficiente, que todo a su alrededor da vueltas y que tal vez eso sea sólo un sueño. Que cuando despierte en su antigua habitación y salga al jardín, encontrará a ese pequeño lleno de energía y vida, con sus padres sentados bajo el sakura junto al estanque, posiblemente molestando a su padre como sólo él sabe hacerlo mientras su madre lo defenderá a capa y espada de cualquier comentario, para luego ella hacer su aparición y unirse en su defensa; ganándose una sonrisa tierna a la vez que un poco sinvergüenza que ella no se molestará en responder de igual forma. Después la escena cambiará, para encontrarlo con una sonrisa y la sorpresa de verla ahí después de muchos años de separación; que le reprochará como un niño el no haber ido a visitarlo antes, para después abrazarla y presentarle a su esposa e hijo pequeño, su mayor orgullo. Lo verá completo, tranquilo, pero sobre todo feliz.

Sosteniéndose fuertemente de una pequeña mesa que se encuentra a su lado, trata de tranquilizar su maltrecho corazón. Porque sabe que existe alguien ahí adentro que se encuentra igual o mucho más herido que ella, y no puede permitirse flaquear ahora. Tiene que hacerlo por Nurarihyon, _él_ lo hubiese querido así.

Se separa de la mesa y camina hasta la puerta, deslizándola de un solo movimiento suave.

Todo se encuentra iluminado por velas, y el sentimiento de desolación es tan fuerte que cree no poder seguir sosteniéndose en pie por mucho tiempo, mientras camina hasta el fondo de la habitación con pasos que pretenden mostrar esa seguridad que horas antes aun sentía.

Casi todos los ojos de los presentes se han dirigido a la figura de negro que camina en esos momentos por el centro de la habitación, con el rostro a punto de desquebrajar esa mascara de mutismo tan característica de ella.

Cuando llega frente al altar y sus ojos se topan con su fotografía, la realidad la golpea con tal fuerza que sus piernas terminan por ceder, mientras cae de rodillas y las lágrimas bañan su rostro, cubierto en esos momentos por su largo cabello violáceo.

¿Qué más da que todo el mundo deje de verla a partir de ese momento como la eterna mujer de hielo? ¿Qué importa si piensan que la gran Setsura no es tan fuerte como siempre se ha dicho a lo largo de los siglos? Y la respuesta a esas preguntas, es que no le importa en lo más mínimo.

Siente movimiento a su lado y después como una mano fuerte se posa sobre uno de sus hombros. Al voltear, observa al viejo Nurarihyon con lágrimas en sus cansados ojos, regalándole algo de la fuerza que él ya no tiene. Entendiendo perfectamente cómo se siente, compartiendo la gran laceración en su corazón…

"− _Setsur__a,__ se te requiere en la Casa Principal… el amo Rihan… él… ha muerto…"_

…Porque antes de ser la eterna mujer de hielo o la mujer inquebrantable, ha perdido a uno de sus hijos y teme no poder recuperarse jamás.

* * *

_¡Hola a todoooos! ¡Ya extrañaba el fandom, demonios! TTwTT Bueno, he aquí un pequeño one shot que se me ocurrió hace apenas tres horas y no resistí en escribirlo. De hecho, debería estar estudiando para un examen de mañana el cual consiste en pura preguntas abiertas, pero la tentación pudo más xDD. (Dios me ayude mañana en el examen! Jajajaja TTwTT) _

_Como ven, este one shot está enfocado en Setsura y en cómo se sintió con la muerte de Rihan. Siempre me pareció raro no verla en el velorio del Segundo, lo cual me extraña teniendo en cuenta de que está viva (a no ser que Shiibashi haya cambiado de opinión al respecto de estar muerta y por eso apareció en los últimos capítulos), pero sea como haya sido, me pareció raro y por eso yo incluí este tipo de "momento perdido" de dicho acontecimiento. _

_Con respecto a "__Consecuencias" y "Nieve y Cenizas":__ No tengo perdón por la tardanza, pero la escuela absorbe todo mi escaso tiempo u.u. __**¡Pero tengo noticias!**__ Se me ha ocurrido una nueva idea para un fic RikuTsu, el cual comenzaré pronto. Cuando suba el primer capítulo del nuevo fic, les haré una pregunta que cambiará el curso de la historia tal y como la conocemos (¿) jajajajaja, bueno no, pero será una pregunta que me ayudará sobremanera y creo que nos convendrá a todos :)_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron "Consecuencias" y saludos para mis queridos amigos del alma (ustedes ya saben quiénes son, no se hagan xD) _

_¡Saludos y espero pasarme por aquí muy pronto! :)_

_Corazón De Piedra Verde_


End file.
